Super Cliche One-shots
by SilverhuntX
Summary: A bunch of one shots that will be continue overtime. Rated T. Will have other shipping as I get the ideas
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone**

**This is my first one-shot and will be part of my Super Clichés.**

**This will continue whenever I get an idea or a review request, but I just want you to enjoy this story for now!**

**Onwards to the story!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or the characters**_

Annabeth woke up with a start and rubbed her head. She had just woken up from a weird dream, where she was kissing a boy underwater in a bubble, but the only thing she remembered about the boy was that he had deep sea green eyes. She shook it off and got dressed in a white blouse and a pair of jeans.

She scrambled some eggs and had them with toast. She got her books ready and headed to Goode College. On the way she bumped into a blacked haired guy, she said sorry and left for her class.

Her Architectural class was taught by an excellent teacher, Mr Brunner, though he expected people to call him Chiron. She entered the class early and sat in the front as usual and listens to Chiron talk about how Ancient Greece was important in the history of Architecture and that Architecture was greatly changed by the Greeks.

After the class, Annabeth went to the Lunch hall and grabbed a sandwich, sat on a table that had no one on it and started some homework that she got from Chiron. Suddenly a guy sat down in front of her and said:

"Hey I didn't get to say sorry to you this morning."

Annabeth looked up and she noticed that he was the black haired guy she bumped into this morning.

"It's fine, besides I said sorry to you first." She said, going back to her work.

"I'm not going to take that for an answer, look I'll give you my name and number and if you ever need some help heavy-lifting just call me." The guy said, writing his name and number down on a piece of paper and handing it to her.

She looked at the piece of paper and it wrote: _Percy Jackson 04-9385-7366_

I looked up to his face and saw that he a those deep sea green eyes.

**Well that's my first try at a one-shot.**

**I guess this will be filling in the time that Annabeth goes to Goode, just to keep you readers happy.**

**Remember to Favourite, Follow and Review!**

**Until next time, see you!**

**Silver**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Everyone!**

**Although I feel sad that no one review this story, but let's move along with this story!**

***HoH spoilers**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, that guy called Rick Riordan does.**_

Calypso gazed out across the sea, watching the sunset, and thinking of the one boy who offered her freedom. It had been three weeks since he left, and about a week since the war ended.

_He promised._

It had felt so genuine, and she knew that now she could no longer trust anyone who came to her island. No matter what the Fates said, she would refuse to trust anyone.

She sat near where he first landed, destroying her dining table and resulted in him being thoroughly being yelled at by her. She later treated him like an animal that she didn't want, only giving him enough food, to keep him away from her. Turns out she shouldn't have kept him away; she would have had a better chance of being with him. He was the only one to actually invite her to leave the island with him. He gave her a better hope than anyone had in ages.

Suddenly, strange gusts of wind whipped around, stirring up the sand and blowing her hair around, but there was nothing in front or around her, then she looked up.

A massive bronze dragon was coming in to land on the island, blowing fire everywhere. A grin slowly spread across her face, as she recognised the descriptions from certain curly haired boy. The sand blew around her but in a beautiful welcoming way.

The Dragon landed and there was Leo Valdez, sitting on its back, grinning as he hopped off and said:

"Well? Didn't I tell you that I was coming back?"

**Well that was a bit short but I hope everyone likes it!**

**I have set up a poll, asking my fans, whose point of view do you want for Annabeth goes to Goode? Do you want Annabeth again or do you want Percy or even someone else?**

**Fave, follow and review please!**

**Until next time, see you**

**Silver**


End file.
